Home Alone
by Dhabum
Summary: Kihyun paling benci kalau orang tuanya bepergian jauh dan harus meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Bukan, bukan karen dia penakut, juga bukan karena Kihyun tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena setiap orang tuanya pergi, mereka akan meminta 'orang itu' untuk menjaganya/YAOI inside/ Wonho x Kihyun/KiHo/ a Monsta X fanfiction form Dhabum to Monbebe with love/DLDR/oneshoot


**Warning!**

 **YAOI**

typos/no eyd/bad plot

Crack pair

Wonho X Kihyun

don't like don't read

.

.

enjoy

.

Kihyun paling benci kalau orang tuanya bepergian jauh dan harus meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Bukan, bukan karen dia penakut, juga bukan karena Kihyun tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena setiap orang tuanya pergi, mereka akan meminta 'orang itu' untuk menjaganya.

* * *

All Kihyun POV

"Oh eomma.. Appa.. Biarkan aku di rumah sendiri kali ini.."

"Tidak Yoo.., ingat terakhir kali hampir membakar rumah saat ditinggal sendiri? Oh mengingatnya saja membuat eomma gemetaran.." Kata eomma sambil membuat tubuhnya bergetar(?) dengan berlebihan, ugh menggelikan.

"Itu kan dua tahun eomma.. Sekarang aku sudah lebih dari sekedar bisa dipercaya untuk tinggal di rumah sendirian.." Rengekku.

"Tidak sayang.. Bukan hanya karena itu sebenarnya, Kau taukan banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini.. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau di rumah sendirian.. Apalagi emma dan appa pergi lebih dari satu minggu.." Jelas eomma, masuk akal sih sebenarnya. Tapi kaaan,,

"Tapi eomma- ah appa.. Appa percayakan kalau aku bisa ditinggal sendiri?" Aku memutuskan untuk mengubah target tengekanku pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membaca kosan paginya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap, ayahku.

"Oh tentu saja, kau kan sudah de-"

"Yeobo~!" Sela eomma. Yang pasti akan membuat appa mengubah pikirannya

"Jangan membantah eommamu Kihyun-ah.." Apa ku bilang, appa memang terlalu mencintai eomma. Sampai-sampai tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada apa yang eomma bilang.

Menang melawan eomma adalah mustahil. Menyebalkan sih memang, tapi semenyebal-menyebalkannya eommaku, dia adalah salah satu wanita yang paling aku sayangi.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah, memperhatikan appa yang sibuk membantu seorang supir taxi -yang sudah dipesan sebelumnnya-. Dan menemani eomma yang tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Ingat sayang.. Jaga rumah baik-baik selama kami pergi.." Eomma mewanti-wanti sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku sayang.

"Eum.. Sampaikan salamku pada Halmeoni.."

"Tentu.. Jaga dirimu.. Langsung hubungi kami jika ada sesuatu.."

"Tentu eomma.." Aku mengantar eomma, membukakan pintu taxi dan mempersilahkannya masuk menyusul appa yang sudah di dalam. "Nikmati perjalanan kalian.. Hati-hati di jalan.."

Huh. Membosankan.. Membosankan.. Membosankaaaannnn.

Aku sangat bosan, bahkan tayangan televisi di depanku ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi kebosanan yang aku rasakan. Seharusnya aku bisa ikut eomma dan appa ke tempat halmeoni, menyegarkan otakku yang sudah sesesak kota Seoul. Seharusnya aku juga bisa menghadiri pernikahan sepupu kesayanganku.

Seharusnya, yaa seharusnya. Seharusnya aku punya otak encer sehingga tak perlu mengikuti kelas musim panas untuk 'mempercantik' nilaiku. Hm, kebanyakan orang menyebutnya kelas perbaikan sih, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya kelas musim panas. Hahaha hohoho haha.

'Kryuk'

Oh apa barusan itu suara perutku? Ah ini sudah lewat tengah har, pantas saja aku lapar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal lapar, kenapa pizza yang kupesan belum datang juga? Huhh aku lapar Y.Y

'Ting tong'

"Oh pizza nya datang!" Dengan semangat aku berlari menuju pintu sambil mempersiapkan senyum lebar untuk penyambut pengantar pizza yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu.

"Oh.. Wonho hyung?" Bukannya wajah asing pengantar pizza, malah wajah familiar Wonho hyung yang terlihat begitu aku membuka pintu.

"Oh. Halloo Kihyun-ah.. Lama tak bertemu.." Kata Wonho hyung ramah.

Aku sempat membatu beberapa saat, sadar-sadar Wonho hyung sudah di dalam rumah sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kamar untukku kan?" Tanya pemuda.

"Eum.. Di sebelah kamarku.." Aku menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan daun pintu kayu bercat krem yang tepat berada di kamarku. "Tapi Wonho hyung.. Apa tidak berlebihan membawa koper sebesar ini.. Kau kan hanya menginap seminggu.." Tanyaku bingung melihat ukuran koper Wonho hyung yang sangat besar. Mungkin aku bisa masuk ke dalam koper itu.

"Oh.. Ibumu belum bilang kalau aku hanya menginap beberapa hari saja? Aku harus ke Jepang beberapa hari lagi.." Jawab Wonho santai sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang dia perlukan dari dalam kopernya.

"Jepang? Kenapa harus ke Jepang?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku meneruskan S2 ku di sana.. " jawab Wonho hyung.

"Apa? Kenapa harus ke Jepang? Meskipun kau belajar di Korea kan tetap bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat.." Gerutuku pelan, agar Wonho hyung tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Wonho hyung yang sepertinya mendengar gerutanku.

"Ah.. Tidak-tidak.. Bereskan tempatmu kalau begitu.."

'Shin Wonho Shin Wonho Jepang Jepang Shin Wonho Jepang..' Huh apa yang kufikirkan sih. Aku menggeleng cepat mengusir hal-hal aneh yang memenuhi kepalaku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menggeleng begitu?"

Kihyun tersentak kaget saat tau-tau Hyunwoo sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"T-tidak..." Kenapa aku gagap begini, kenapaaa?!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonho hyung yang terlihat khawatir. Membuat jantungku ingin melompat keluar saat dia tiba-tib mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"A-aku b-baik-baik saja.." Sialsialsial, kenapa aku jadi semakin bodoh begini.

Demi menghindari hal-hal aneh dan memalukan yang mungkin bisa aku lakukakun tanpa sadar, aku memilih untuk pergi menyendiri ke kamarku.

"Yah Yoo Kihyun.."

Abaikan dia, abaikan dia.

Huh..  
Tunggu dulu, apa kalian sempat berfikir kalau aku tidak suka jika orang tuaku menitipkanku pada Wonho hyung karena aku membencinya? Oh pasti iya kan? Tapi tidak seperti itu, sungguh.

Yang membuatku tidak suka adalah karena justru aku meyadari kalau aku menyukai Wonho hyung. Dan aku takut Wonho hyung akan menganggapku aneh kalau dia menyadari perasaanku untuknya. Meskipun hubungan seperti itu sudah tidak aneh lagi, bagaimana kalau Wonho hyung menganggapnya aneh?

Dan lagi, selama ini Wonho hyung selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Belum dewasa dan masih kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana kalau selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Bagaimaa ka-

'kryuk' oh iya, aku tadi kan kelaparan.

"Kihyun-ah.. Pizza pesananmu datang.." Apa dia bilang? Pizza? Ohh God bless.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari menuju ruang tengah. Di sana aku melihat Wonho hyung yang sudah berganti menggunakan baju khas rumahan yang memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

'Oh my..' Batinku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarilah.." Kata Wonho hyung menyadarkanku.

"O-oh ya.."

Sedikit canggung aku mendudukkan diri di samping Wonho hyung. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium bau Wonho hyung. Membuat badanku membatu.

'kryuk..'

"Pwahahaha" tawa Wonho hyung meledak. " Apa kau kelaparan Kihyun-ah?" Wonho hyung menatapku dengan pandangan mengejeknya yang luar biasa menyebalkan itu.

"Huh.." Tidak tau harus membalas bagaimana, aku hanya mendecih lirih sambil mencomot sepotong pizza lalu memakannya lahap. Ingat, aku kelaparan.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan.." Kata Wonho hyung mengingatkan.

"Hm.." Balasku singkat.

Pizza yang kupesan tadi tinggal separuh, dan Wonho hyung sudah membereskannya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, menunggu dengan tenang di depan televisi.

Saat Wonho hyung kembali, dia membawa sebuah gitar yang aku kenali betul. Gitar itu bernama Digi, gitar kesayangan Wonho hyung sejak dia di sekolah menengah mungkin.

Wonho hyung sangat mahir memainkan gitar, tidak sepertiku yang hanya mengerti kunci a, c minor, d minor dan g. Wonho hyung hampir bisa memainkan semua kunci, bahkan dengan mata yang tertutup. Dia bercita-cita menjadi musisi dari dulu, makanya dia sangat tergila-gila pada musik.

Eh... Tunggu dulu-

"Hyung?"

"Yaa?" Jawab Wonho hyung sambil mengutak-atik gitarnya. Memetiknya perlahan lalu mulai membenahi nada-nada yang dirasanya sumbang.

"Bukankah dulu kau bercita-cita menjadi musisi?" Tanyaku. Sudah kubilang kan, Wonho hyung tergila-gila pada musik.

"Hm.. Ya.." Jawabnya masih fokus pada nada-nada Digi.

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau malah mengambil kuliah kedokteran?" Tanyaku makin bingung.

" Karena dirimu.." Jawabnya yang membuat ku makin bingung.

"hah?"

"Kau bilang, kau hanya akan menikahi seorang dokter.."

.

.

Fin  
270816

Hahahahahahahahahahahahah

Fic aneh, buah karena stress mikirin kelanjutan buat fic-fic yang lain 😅

Jadi readerdeul yang baca Unfair Love, blue moon sama stuck, sabar yaa 😅

Masih nyari pencerahan

Jangan lupa follow /monfiction di instagram for more update :D

Sign  
Dhabum


End file.
